He's Mine!
by Kurai-onii
Summary: Afekia and Bakura made a bet to see who could seduce Ryou first. Bakushipping! TKBxRxB. Rated for language and sexual content NO LEMON!


Kurai-onii: BAKUSHIPPING MOTHER FUCKER! Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh this would be real! Hey a girl can dream can't she?**

"Will you guys stop staring at each other?" Ryou shook his head as Akefia and Bakura glared at each other.

"We're having a staring contest." Akefia said seriously.

"Why?"

"To decide who gets to pound you into the mattress tonight." Bakura smirked breaking his gaze with Akefia to look into Ryou's large brown eyes.

"Baka." Akefia snickered.

"DAMN IT!"

"Oh Ryou…" Akefia made his way over to the pale boy but was stopped by Ryou's hand pushing against his face.

"No."

"No what?"

"Neither of you will be having sex with me. It's time you learned that I'm not just some prize to be won."

"But Bakura and I are bored of having sex with each other."

"That's not my problem now get ready we're watching the football game at the Yugi's house."

"Yes Ryou." The two groaned.

With a curt nod Ryou left the two alone. "Hey Akefia let's make a bet."

"I'm listening."

"First one to get Ryou to have sex with him gets to be seme next time."

The thief king pondered that for a moment before smirking. "You're on."

…

"Hello baka-Pharaoh!" Bakura called cheerfully his arm interlocked with Akefia's.

"Charming as usual tomb-robber." Yami rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised you even came."

Seeing as how Yugi dragged Ryou and the others off when they first got here Akefia replied. "Hey we're only doing this to get into Ryou's pants. It's not like we care about you or anything."

"Maybe I should just tell Ryou then and you can go home and sleep on the couch for the rest of your sorry lives."

"I know your hikari thinks you're kind and sweet. If you tell Ryou anything I'll tell Yugi all those perverted things you said about him when we got you drunk." Yami's eyes widened at Bakura's threat.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

"Yami hurry up the game's starting!" Yugi called.

"C-coming aibou. You bastards better keep quiet."

"Of course _my_ Pharaoh."

The three made their way over to the others who were now gathered around the television. Coming up next to Ryou, Akefia deliberately tripped sending them sprawling on the floor leaving poor Ryou underneath the thief king.

The tanned man propped himself on his hands looking down at his lover. "Ryou, somehow you always manage to end up underneath me." He slid his hand under the boy's shirt; a blush painted his pale cheeks.

"Pervert!" Ryou yelled his fist connecting with Akefia's nose.

"You're such a jerk Akefia I can't believe you would take advantage of poor Ryou like that." Bakura scowled pulling Ryou to his feet.

"Thanks Kura." Ryou smiled letting his yami lead him towards the couch. Bakura flashed a victorious smirk over his shoulder at the thief who was still clutching his nose.

"Clever little bastard." Akefia hissed. "I want to sit by you to Kitten!"

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you tried to molest me." Ryou turned his head away from the fake tears that streamed down the man's face.

"Shut up and sit down!" Seto growled holding Joey close to his chest. "It's starting."

Still grumbling Akefia plopped down next to Bakura who had his arms draped around Ryou, at the movement the pale man turned and whispered. "Looks like you're not getting any tonight."

"Fuck you."

"When and where?"

"Stop whispering and watch the game." Ryou pouted cutely before turning his attention back to the screen.

"My hikari's too cute for his own good." Bakura whispered looking the boy up and down; his eyes lingering places that would get him slapped. "What is this bet about again?"

"Who gets to do Ryou tonight."

"Then why the hell don't we just take turns and quit wasting precious time?"

"Good point."

"Oi Ryou."

"What is it Kura?" Ryou sounded beyond annoyed.

"We have to go?"

"And why is that?"

"Because we have to fuck you!" Akefia said loudly, pulling Ryou from the couch and throwing him over his shoulder.

"What the hell Kefia?" Ryou pounded on the man's back yelling many curses and threats that I'd rather not repeat.

"Where are you going tomb robber?" Malik questioned barley showing any interest.

"Where does it look like I'm going Malik? We're going to leave and double team Ryou duh." Bakura exclaimed looking at Malik as if he'd never seen a stupider person in his entire life.

"Yugi-Kun help me!" Ryou begged.

"Yami do something!" Yugi panicked.

"I can't help aibou." Yugi watched helplessly as Ryou was spirited away.

…

Akefia threw his treasure onto the bed; Bakura and him crawling next to the small teen trapping him between the two. Akefia pulled Ryou into a forceful kiss as Bakura nipped and sucked at his neck causing Ryou to moan giving Akefia the chance to slip his tongue inside his mouth.

After a brief battle of dominance (which Akefia won) they, much to their dismay, had to break for air.

"You've had your fun." Bakura complained tugging at Ryou's jeans. "Let's get on with it already."

"So impatient! Fine, are you ready little Kitten?" Ryou seemed hesitant but nodded his head either way. "Since this was your bright idea I'll let you have the first round Kura."

"Damn straight! Ok Ryou prepare to be fucked senseless."

**I'm not writing a lemon!**

"Ryou-Kun why are you limping?" Yugi questioned as the white haired boy took his seat.

"Bakura and Akefia had fun with me last night remember?" The white haired hikari winced.

"Right. I can't believe you wouldn't help him Yami."

"It's ok Yugi, Kura and Kefia blackmailed him."

"What do they have on him?" Yugi questioned shooting his yami a glare.

"Well when he got drunk he kept talking about how sexy you are when you moan…" Bakura smirked from the doorway.

"You said you wouldn't tell him if I kept your little bet a secret!"

"What bet?" Ryou demanded.

"Bastard 1 and bastard 2 made a bet to see who could seduce you first." Marik cut in.

Ryou glared at them both his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Should we start running now?" Akefia asked.

"Yep."

And after that Ryou chased down his lovers and made them sleep on the couch for a week.

-The end-

Kurai-onii: Sooooooo? How was it? Bakushipping is my obsession and I just had to write it. (Hugs Ryou plushie.) Review please!


End file.
